


Say You'll Never Let Me Go

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shadowhunter Jaemin, Warlock Renjun, it be cute tho, shadowhunters inspired, these two are idiots crushing on each other, they both have guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: Renjun was told never to interact with a Shadowhunter. But when he saw the beautiful male bleeding and hurt, he broke the first rule he was told.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> soooo guess im bringing this backkk  
> i hope yall like thiss
> 
> this was cowritten with a friend of mine :)))  
> i hope yall enjoy and pls forgive any editing mistakesss thank!!
> 
> also renjun is new warlock so he's still getting to know the ruless and stuffss

**Introduction**

**Renjun and Jaemin**

The streets of Oakville were quiet, save for the sounds of the young boy’s footsteps. Living in a small such town meant silence once darkness fell. That was the time that the newly found Warlock preferred to leave the house. 

Renjun, a seventeen year old Warlock, was taken in by an olden Witch; one who preferred to live in a small town filled with Mundanes rather than a loud city full of Downworlders like them. 

However, Renjun did tend to come across one or two Downworlders in this peaceful town he lived in. He never spoke to them, or even looked their way. Renjun just did as he was told and lived a life of his own -he went to a Mundane highschool, practiced magic at home, and went out whenever he felt like going, which most often meant at the darkest hour of the night. Thankfully the grocery store near his house was open 24/7. 

Renjun only came across Humans and Downworlders in the town of Oakville, so the fact that he had found a brutally beaten, half-dead Shadowhunter leaning against a lamp post in the dead of the night was quite a shock to him. 

Renjun remembered being told by the Witch who took him in that if he ever came across a Shadowhunter, never get involved with them. It wasn’t that she hated them, no. She warned him so that he wouldn’t get caught up in something dangerous. And Shadowhunters had a knack for following danger and disaster. 

_ But this one is hurt. He could die _ . His mind argued with him. Renjun wasn’t even sure whether the Shadowhunter was conscious or not. 

He took tentative steps towards the male figure clad in leather, quietly crouching beside him. Being closer to the figure, Renjun could see that the blue-haired male was in fact, not conscious at all. 

Making up his mind to just heal the male and continue on his way, Renjun grasped onto the male’s arm that was engraved with runic Marks. The Warlock stared at them for a second, since it was the first time he ever saw them in person. The only runic Marks he had seen were during his lessons, on paper. If he was being honest, his heart beating quickly in his chest was from the fact that he was finally seeing a Shadowhunter in the flesh. 

Getting back on track, Renjun looked around him, making sure there was no Mundane in sight, before focusing back on the Shadowhunter in front of him. He recalled the healing spells he had been taught; powerful ones since the olden Witch who taught him, knew the most interesting and effective spells. 

Taking a deep breath, Renjun brought to mind the demonic language he had studied the spells in, and whispered the healing spell under his breath; the words felt foreign even though he had spoken them various times. They brought with them a rush of energy through his fingers, one he recognized as his own magic, that transferred onto the Shadowhunter, slowly but surely healing his wounds. 

Renjun fluttered his eyes open when he felt the coldness of the male’s skin turn to warmth as he found consciousness. 

Maybe it was curiosity that kept the Warlock in place, unwilling to move. He watched the colour return to the Shadowhunter’s skin as his wounds cleared up -thanks to the healing spell, allowing Renjun to see what the man looked like without all the bruises and cuts and bite marks. 

The Warlock found the stranger in front of him was far more charming than the captain of the soccer team. Now that he'd seen the man in front of him, Renjun could feel his crush on the typical high school jock vanish.

Renjun froze when the Shadowhunter stirred awake. He briefly wondered if it was too late to walk away -maybe even find a place to hide. There wasn’t enough time as the blue-haired male had opened his eyes and was staring at the young Warlock. Renjun held his gaze, not really sure what else he was supposed to do. 

_ He has really pretty eyes. _ Renjun’s mind commented distractedly. 

The Shadowhunter glanced at his surroundings and his body, confusion in his dark eyes as his gaze once again met the Warlock’s questioning one. 

“You saved me?” The stranger asked, his voice gravelly sounding, as he stared at Renjun with suspicion evident in his eyes. 

Renjun nodded, glancing down, only then realizing that he was still holding the stranger’s arm. He let go as if the stranger burnt him -though it would totally be him doing any sort of burning if any burning did happen- and quickly stood up. The Shadowhunter also started to shift, his bones cracking as he moved to get up as well. 

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Renjun said, keeping his voice soft and quiet. He would have added in an insult, but he wasn’t too sure how the Shadowhunter would react and he didn’t want to risk it. Instead of waiting for the stranger’s reply to his comment, Renjun speed-walked down the path he was headed earlier. He ignored all that had just happened and instead tried to remember what he wanted to buy from the grocery store. He mentally cursed himself for not writing down a list. 

The grocery store came into sight within seconds since everything in the town was close together and not too far of a walk. Renjun shoved his hands into the pockets of his grey hoodie, starting to feel the cold chill of the Autumn night get to him. He made a mental note to learn a spell that could keep him warm. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn’t think much of it, until-

“Hey, Warlock!” The familiar voice of the Shadowhunter from earlier called out. The dead street made him sound louder than he was.

Renjun froze in place.  _ What the... _ He thought as he turned around to see the leather-clad, blue-haired male sauntering towards him, his lips pulled up into a smirk. 

“Are you following me?” He questioned in disbelief. 

The Shadowhunter shrugged as he came to a stop a few feet from Renjun. “You saved my life, which means I’m your problem now.” 

Renjun frowned at that. “Isn’t the whole idea supposed to be that since I saved your life, you owe me a debt?” He asked, not liking the way the Shadowhunter was moving closer. He may not have liked it but he wasn’t going to move -he was stubborn in the stupidest ways. 

The Shadowhunter stopped a foot in front of him, enough for their height difference to be evident; Renjun found another thing he did not like about this moment -how he had to look up at the blue-haired male. 

“See, Warlock, it’s actually the other way around. The higher powers of the universe wanted me dead, now you get to find out why.” He even added a wink, leaving Renjun flabbergasted. 

“The name’s Jaemin, by the way, Jaemin Na.” The Shadowhunter, Jaemin, introduced, holding his hand out. 

“Renjun.” He answered without realizing, but he didn’t shake Jaemin’s hand. Plus, his hands were in his pocket, he wasn’t gonna reveal them to the chill of the night just to shake the hand of some Shadowhunter who’s decided he’s going to follow him around. 

Jaemin just shrugged and shoved his own hands in his jeans pockets. “So, where are you going at this time of night?” 

Renjun stared at him for a second, wondering if he should answer. He decided against it, he had already entertained the stranger enough. Instead, he turned back around and continued on his way to the grocery store, walking even faster than before. 

However, Jaemin was by his side just as he entered the parking lot - _ curse his long legs. _

“Oh, the grocery store? I’ll join you! You never know what dangers could be hiding in a grocery store at midnight, I’ll be here to keep you safe.” Jaemin continued. 

Renjun didn’t even glance at him once as he stalked past the empty parking spaces. “I found you half-dead leaning against a lamp post. I don’t think I’d look to you for safety.” He kept his voice emotionless, but still quiet, though he made sure not to mumble. He was told he mumbled too much, and that he should speak louder. But, the Witch who took him in told him to ignore those comments, and that he was perfect the way he was. 

Jaemin hummed. “Minor setback. I’m pretty skilled, it’s just that fighting more than three drevaks all at once is a pain in the ass.” 

Renjun frowned in confusion, stopping right at the entrance of the store. He turned to the Shadowhunter, and tilted his head. “What’s a dre...vak?” 

Jaemin, who was also facing him, blinked, the smirk off his lips. “You don’t know what a drevak is?” 

Renjun shook his head. 

“How old are you?” 

“Sixteen.” Renjun answered. “I’m turning seventeen in a few days.” He wasn’t sure whether Jaemin needed to know the last part, but he informed him just in case. 

Jaemin nodded. “I just turned seventeen in August, so obviously not age…” He seemed to be observing the Warlock, which Renjun didn’t mind. The Shadowhunter intrigued him, he was more interesting than any Mundane. 

“How long have you been practicing magic?” Jaemin asked. 

Renjun thought about it. When did he start learning? “Umm...three months ago, maybe? I can’t remember clearly.” 

“That makes sense, then. Drevaks are just some demons. They’re weak, but as I said before, a pain in the ass.” Jaemin explained briefly. His smirk started to form across his lips again, and Renjun knew anything he was gonna say next would be stupid. He just knew it. 

“I know quite a lot about demons and what not, what if I teach you?” He suggested.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “I already have a teacher you- uh, Shadowhunter.” Thankfully he stopped himself from insulting the other. 

“You don’t like Shadowhunters?” Jaemin questioned, and  _ was he pouting? _

Renjun blinked at him, not wanting to admit that the attractive male did happen to look adorable,  _ nope _ . “I don’t have an opinion on them. You’re the first one I’ve met. I was just told to stay away because they -you- are dangerous and only bring trouble.” He explained. 

“Yeah...that makes sense.” Jaemin nodded, his expression changing to one of understanding. 

The Shadowhunter seemed to be quite expressive of his emotions -Renjun could not relate. 

Thinking that was the end of that conversation, Renjun turned around and entered the grocery store. He would not admit he mostly did that to rid himself from the awkward atmosphere that had settled upon them. 

“So, what’s your Warlock Mark?” Jaemin questioned. 

_ Oh, my lords, does he have an off button. _ Renjun thought as he released a sigh. “Take a wild guess.” Was his reply as he started to search the aisles for what he needed. Jaemin followed him like a lost puppy.

“A guessing game? I’m down!” Jaemin exclaimed, his voice loud in the empty grocery store. “Do you have a tail you’re hiding?”

Renjun almost laughed at that.  _ Almost _ . Only because the guess was bizarre. Instead he shook his head. 

They entered the cookies and biscuits aisle, Renjun immediately looking for his favourite oreos. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Jaemin was trying to observe the top of his head. 

“You don’t have horns. Not even tiny ones. Have you glamoured your Mark?” Jaemin continued. 

Renjun rolled his eyes again -something he found himself doing a lot. He found his favourite oreos, carrot cake flavour, but they were on a high shelf. He sighed at that, cursing his short stature. 

But then, he turned to the Shadowhunter beside him, surprised taking over him at the intensity of the way Jaemin was observing him, his eyes narrowed as he took in each aspect of the Warlock. Renjun wasn’t sure if he liked that. 

_ Why is he staring at me like that? Why is he taking this so seriously? Jaemin, what the fuck? _ His mind ranted. 

“I’ll tell you my Warlock Mark if you do something for me.” He stated, keeping expressionless. He was good at that; ignoring emotions and keeping his facial expressions neutral, not revealing the mental breakdowns his mind tended to go through. 

His statement caught Jaemin’s attention as he smiled widely, looking more boyish than before. “What is it?”

Renjun ignored the not-so-attractive-but-actually-very-attractive man and turned his attention to the cookies, pointing at them. “Get me those. I can’t reach them, and don’t you dare call me short, or I will light you on fire.” 

Jaemin bit his lip, smile still wide, but complied. He easily grabbed the packet, but then held it away from the small Warlock. “Tell me your Mark first.” 

Renjun sighed, unimpressed. “Fine. It’s my hair. Now, gimme.” He reached out his arm, satisfied when the Shadowhunter gave him what he wanted. 

“Your hair, huh…” Jaemin stared at the silky silver-lavender hair of the Warlock. “It’s pretty.” 

Internally, Renjun was screaming. Outside, he let a smirk of his own form across his lips, “Oh, I know.” 

_ This seemed to surprise, but also intrigue, the Shadowhunter.  _

_ “He’s perfect.” He absentmindedly mumbled under his breath, watching the Warlock engrossed in finding other cookies to try out.  _

_ “Absolutely perfect.” _


	2. Whipped at First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive got an assignment to do, and have i slept at all last night?? nopeee
> 
> anywhoo, hope yall enjoy this!!

***Jaemin

“Hey…” Jaemin spoke into his phone, stretching out the ‘y’. 

“Jaemin? What the fuck do you want?” Was the reply he got from the head of his institute, Amber Glasswright. She was a well-known Shadowhunter; a badass woman that ran the Toronto Shadowhunter Institute; she was reliable, responsible, looked like she could kill you, and was also basically Jaemin’s mother at this point. 

“So, I’m at a grocery store, do you want anything?” Jaemin asked, trying not to get distracted by how adorable Renjun looked hopping up to grab something on a higher shelf once again. He failed miserably and stomped his foot out of frustration and Jaemin mentally cooed.

“ _ You called me to ask me if I wanted something from the grocery store? _ ” Amber asked through gritted teeth, every word coated in disbelief. 

“Yup.” Jaemin answered, ruffling Renjun’s hair before grabbing the chips packet Renjun had been trying to get. He ignored the Warlock’s glare as he gave him the packet, not forgetting to wink at the smaller creature. He smiled in satisfaction when Renjun’s cheeks turned pink from fluster, though it also meant he deepened his glare.

“I am in a meeting, Jaemin. An  _ important _ meeting.” Amber told him firmly. 

Jaemin turned his full attention back to the phone call, absentmindedly following Renjun out of the aisle. “Sounds boring. So, do you want anything?”

There was the sound of Amber’s sigh before the line went silent for a few seconds, then she spoke again. “Get sugar cookies.” 

“Okay! Have fun at your boring meeting. By the way, I found an adorable Warlock and I wanna keep him.” 

“Jaemin, no-” 

“Okay, bye! Love you, mom!” 

“I’m not your mo-” 

Jaemin turned the phone off immediately, knowing he’d be in trouble later. He turned his attention back to Renjun, who had led them to the cakes and cookies section. 

“You’re not keeping me.”

Jaemin pouted at his statement. “Oh, come on. The institute is safe,  _ and  _ I’m  _ your  _ problem now, remember? Your problem should be following you around.” 

Renjun blinked, his expression morphing into one of disbelief. “Jaemin.” 

_ I love the way he says my name _ . Jaemin thought giddily. 

“I have a home, and a guardian who can keep me safe. And I don’t want you following me around.” 

“But I am your problem. You saved me. Deal with it. And...I just wanna spend time with you.” Jaemin whined as he pouted again, doing his best to look like a sad puppy. 

Renjun huffed. “Fine, you big baby. I’ll give you my number-” 

Jaemin beamed instantly. 

“-As long as you promise not to follow me around, anywhere.” 

“Understood!” Jaemin exclaimed happily, startling the other. 

They parted at the front of the grocery store, albeit unwillingly on Jaemin’s part. 

Jaemin went back to the Institute with a wide smile on his face as his mind recalled everything about the Warlock he had met. He had happily greeted everyone that he passed by at the Institute as he headed towards his room, ignoring the odd looks he got. He was an open and friendly person, but no one had ever seen him  _ this  _ cheery. Especially after doing patrol. 

Falling onto his bed, Jaemin sighed in content and read over their messages again -and also stared at the contact photo he had managed to get of the Warlock -it did earn him a smack to the arm, but it barely hurt, so it was worth it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by banging on the door, followed by Amber shouting, “Jaemin Na, open the fucking door!” 

***Renjun

Renjun may not admit it but he could be a softie, and boy did that stupid Shadowhunter leave him internally soft and gooey by the end of the night. 

When he caught himself thinking back to his interactions with the Shadowhunter and started feeling blood rush to his cheeks, he scolded himself and tried to shut his brain up. Though he couldn’t really pinpoint why he was scolding himself; for trusting someone so quickly when he promised his guardian he wouldn’t? For trusting a Shadowhunter? For maybe, even just a bit, liking a Shadowhu-

_ OKaY! Nope! Lets stop that thought right there _ . Renjun literally froze in his tracks as the thought surfaced in his mind. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and continued to trudge down the sidewalk towards his home -that was only a minute away. He was distracted, thankfully, by his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

When he checked, he had a message from an unknown number, but as he read what it said, he knew exactly who it was. He cursed under his breath; the very person he was trying not to think about had texted him.

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ Your contact name is ‘My Warlock Babie<3’  _

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ You better name me something cute too > < _

Renjun blinked at the messages, ignoring the spike in his heartbeat. If he didn’t think about it,  _ it _ wouldn't be true.  _ ‘It’  _ being his feelings. 

He texted back a ‘sure’ before changing the contact name to ‘Overgrown Child’. That counted as cute, right? He honestly didn’t care. 

The next text he got was ‘Yay!!! What did you name me?’ which he pointedly ignored. He had reached home at that point and he had to unlock the door. 

The first floor of the house was dark, save for the kitchen; where his guardian, Anvi, sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading a book. 

Anvi Rajput was an old Warlock, though she looked no older than twenty. She was one of the Warlocks that preferred to be called a Witch, but she never said why. 

“Welcome home, Junnie.” Anvi looked up from her book to greet Renjun with a smile. 

Renjun smiled back in greeting as he shuffled into the kitchen and searched through the grocery bag full of snacks. “So...I met a Shadowhunter.” 

Anvi raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Really? Did they try to hurt you?” She asked calmly. She was good at hiding her emotions - _ sometimes _ . 

Renjun turned to her, leaning against the kitchen counter with a small tub of ice cream and spoon in hand. “No. I saved him from dying, I think he was dying, I’m not sure, and then he said that now that I saved him, he was my problem to take care of.” 

“I thought it’s supposed to be ‘you saved me so now I am indebted to you’.” Anvi said with furrowed eyebrows. 

Renjun nodded as he started to eat his half melted ice cream. “I know, that’s what I thought. But then he replied with ‘the higher powers wanted me dead now you get to find out why’,  _ and then _ he followed me to the grocery store, and he pestered me into telling him my warlock mark, and he winked at me, then he said he wanted to keep me? Like  _ what _ ? He was weird. And now we have each other’s numbers because he looked so stupidly sad when I said I didn’t want him to follow me around, I don’t even know why I gave him my number. I just didn’t feel good seeing him sad. Ugh, he’s so annoying!” He ranted on as Anvi listened patiently. He ate his ice cream aggressively after that.

Anvi took a deep breath, amusement shining in her eyes, and Renjun knew she was trying not to laugh, which just made him frown even more. “Firstly, Jun, you’re not supposed to go around telling anyone your warlock mark, you complete dumbass.” 

Renjun pouted, knowing he can’t talk back to Anvi. 

“Secondly, he was flirting with you, you  _ oblivious  _ dumbass.” She continued. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘oh’. And lastly, from what I can tell, you’re starting to like him too but don’t want to admit it, you  _ stubborn _ dumbass.” 

Renjun sighed, ignoring the insults. He hated how she knew him well despite knowing him for a short amount of time. 

“I’m not saying you should do anything about it, I mean you just met him. I’m just saying you should continue talking to him. This way, you’ll also make a friend, one that you don’t have to hide your Warlock self from.” Anvi added kindly. 

Renjun nodded at that. That did sound nice, not having to hide himself from a potential friend. Hiding his Warlock part of him was what he did everytime he went out, or went to school, but with Jaemin it could be different. 

“I thought you said Shadowhunters were dangerous, though.” 

Anvi shrugged. “To be fair, most are. The one you met sounds nice enough, and I do know some less harmful Shadowhunters. I don’t want to be a hypocrite since I know a few. I just told you they were dangerous so you would keep your guard up around them.” 

“Oh. That makes sense...I still find him annoying though. Him and his stupidly good looks and his stupidly pretty blue hair.” Renjun mumbled his confusing complaints as he continued to stab into his ice cream. 

“Blue hair, you say?” Anvi spoke, realization dawning on her face. “This new Shadowhunter friend of yours, does his name happen to be Jaemin Na?” 

Renjun looked at her in surprise. “How did you-” 

“He’s the son of my Shadowhunter friend, who also happens to be the Head of the Toronto Institute. I mean, he’s not actually her son -they have a relationship similar to us. But she’ll never willingly admit he’s her son.” Anvi explained, a look of fondness adorning her face. 

Renjun nodded again.  _ Small world, huh. _

“Oh! I know!” Anvi looked suddenly excited, and Renjun got a bad feeling. “I’ll call them over for dinner tomorrow! It’ll be like scheduling a playdate for you and Jaemin.” 

_ Oh, fuck me. _ Renjun thought.

***Jaemin

“You don’t understand, he was beautiful!” Jaemin exclaimed. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, resting his chin on his hand. Amber, decked out in full Shadowhunter gear, unlike Jaemin who was dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt, stared at him unimpressed. She had been sitting on his bed for the last twenty minutes, listening to him drone on and on about the Warlock he had met. 

“Jaemin, I get it, you’re whipped.” She sighed. The only thing making this bearable was the box of sugar cookies Jaemin had bought. Otherwise she would have left the minute he had begun talking about the ‘love of his life.’ 

Jaemin knew Amber didn’t believe in things like ‘love at first sight’ and such, but that never stopped him from talking to her about topics related to it. He was also thankful that she was fond of him enough not to shut his ramblings down the way she did with people she wasn’t close to or didn’t like. 

“Are you going to do anything about your ‘crush’?” She asked, ignoring the buzzing of her phone. 

“Maybe. Aren’t you going to answer your phone?” 

Amber glanced at the device she had thrown on the bed, lighting up as it buzzed to show ‘Do Not Answer’ was calling. 

Jaemin saw the name as well. He pushed the thoughts of the Warlock to the side, just enough to pesture Amber, “Oh, it’s him? What does he want? Did something happen at the meeting? Did he say something? Did  _ you _ say something?” 

“I didn’t say anything, okay? He’s just…” She looked like she was struggling to think of something, trying hard to control her anger. 

“An asshole?” Jaemin supplied helpfully. He absolutely hated the guy Amber was talking about. Yeah, he could see there was a whole lot of sexual tension between the two and if he had never met the male he would probably want Amber and the guy to get together, but he had in fact met this Shadowhunter. And he did not like him, one bit. 

“Exactly!” Amber agreed. She glared at her phone as it lit up again. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes and reached out to put her phone on silent. “Are you gonna tell me what happened at the meeting?” He asked softly. 

Amber stared at him thoughtfully, contemplating. “Maybe later.” 

Jaemin nodded in understanding, he had known Amber for years; he knew she’d tell him when she was ready to let it all out. He plastered a wide smile on his face, “Okay then, since we aren’t gonna talk about that, I will happily go on about my sweet Renjun.” 

Amber could practically see the hearts in Jaemin’s eyes. That was until the name caught her attention. “Wait, did you say ‘Renjun’?” 

Jaemin looked at her curiously. “Yeah, why? Do you know him?” 

“Well, you remember Anvi?” She started carefully, she didn’t want to get Jaemin’s hopes up in case they weren’t talking about the same person. 

“Yeah, Warlock with long hair, always brings the best desserts when she visits?” 

Amber chuckled at that. “Yeah, her. I’ve been keeping contact with her and she told me she recently took in a new Warlock by the name of Renjun.” 

Jaemin’s eyes widened at that. “He did mention he got to know he was a Warlock just recently!” He was clearly excited. “Can we go see them, please?” He begged. 

Amber rolled her eyes, just as her phone lit up again, but this time it was the person they were speaking of. She picked up just as she told Jaemin to shush. “Hey, Anvi.” She greeted. 

“Let’s schedule a playdate!” Was Anvi’s greeting.


	3. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost forgot to post this  
> anywhoo i hope its okay, and i didnt take a specific look at it so i hope there arent any editing mistakes!  
> (im also distracted making custom kpop bias tarot cards soooooo)
> 
> okii i hope u like this!

**_Overgrown Child:_** _I can’t wait for our play date ;)_

That was the text Renjun was greeted by in the morning. His reaction was to blush profusely before groaning and shoving his face back into his pillow. 

Anvi, who had been passing by his bedroom, heard him and barged inside, amused with the state of the young Warlock. “Let me guess, Jaemin?” 

Renjun hummed in response, face still buried in his pillow. 

“What happened, hun?” Anvi asked. 

Renjun replied with incoherent noises. 

“Okay then. I’ll leave you to suffer in peace, but come down soon, I need help with cooking.” With that, she left just as fast she had come -not wanting to deal with the drama that came with young love. She had gone through enough of that several times, thank you very much, and she was done with it all. 

It took Renjun an hour to respond to the text with a simple ‘me too’. And he assumed that would be the end of their conversation. 

But this was Jaemin they were talking about. 

Renjun felt like he should have been surprised when his phone started vibrating constantly while he was chopping up vegetables for whatever Anvi had planned to make. Anvi had sent him an unimpressed look, but that changed to amusement when she picked up his phone and saw the messages Jaemin had bombarded him with. 

Renjun had snatched the phone away from her so he could go through the texts; the messages were basically just Jaemin narrating his whole morning. He made coffee for him and Amber, then he went to do some training on his own, after that he went to find Amber and bother her until she kicked him out of her office, so he went out to get some food, then he killed a demon he found on the way back to the institute, and lastly he accompanied Amber to another meeting. The last message said that Amber was taking his phone away because he wasn’t paying attention, and that got Renjun to chuckle. 

He sent back a thumbs up, and ignored Anvi when she told him to be romantic and at least send a heart. 

“Hey, kids! I’m so happy you came!” Anvi exclaimed right when she opened the door to greet the two Shadowhunters. 

“Anvi, for the last time, I’m not a kid.” Amber stated. 

“Yeah...Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Anvi replied with a wide smile, ignoring the glare pointed at her. “Jaemin! It’s been a while since I last saw you, how have you been?” 

Jaemin, who had followed after Amber and Anvi into the foyer, smiled back, “I’ve been fine, really fine…” 

He was clearly trying to subtly look around the place, but Anvi and Amber knew better. 

“Come on, I’ll lead you to the dining room, the person you’re looking for should be there.” Anvi said in a teasing tone. Both her and Amber chuckled at the way Jaemin turned red at being caught. 

When they did reach the dining room, Renjun was nowhere to be found. Jaemin pouted as he sat down with Amber sitting in front of him. 

Anvi looked around, confused. “Hmm...I swore I left him here. Just give me a second.” She went out the door they had come from, leaving Amber and Jaemin alone. 

“Does he not wanna see me? Did I do something wrong? Was it all the text messages I sent? I got too excited, I should have toned it down-” 

“Jaemin.” Amber cut in, her voice firm enough to get Jaemin to stop and look at her. “You’re fine. Alright? He might have just gone to the bathroom or something.” 

“Oh. Right. Thanks.” He sighed in relief, his smile slipping back on his face. 

Amber just sent him an unimpressed look. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re really my kid.” 

Jaemin’s face lit up, “You admitted I’m your child!” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Renjun, my dumbass child, please open the door.” Anvi said sweetly, though it did sound a bit threatening. 

The locked door to Renjun’s room opened, and as quickly as he could, Renjun grabbed Anvi by the arm and dragged her inside. 

“Do I look okay?” He asked, looking slightly freaked out. 

Anvi blinked at him. “Yeah, you look great sweetie. That sweater looks adorable on you, now can you tell me why you look so out of it?” 

Renjun huffed. “I  _ have _ to look good.” 

“I’m not following.” 

“I don’t know what it is, okay? He just comes in here, looking perfectly handsome in his freaking red button-up which matches his hair so flawlessly. It’s so unfair! And, what makes it worse is that I was planning on just wearing some casual jeans and hoodie, right? But then, I saw him looking good, so now  _ I _ gotta look good. And I searched through my closet but there’s nothing perfect enough to wear. So, I’m gonna ask again,  _ Do I look okay? _ ” 

Anvi was lost throughout his whole rant. Normally, she found it adorable when he got nervous and started to rant. But at that moment, she was beyond confused. 

“So, what I’m getting is...you want to impress Jaemin?” She asked.

Renjun froze. “Do I?” The question came out softly, as if he couldn’t figure it out. 

“I mean, it sounds like you want to. If that is the case, then yes, you look dressed to impress. That is the best sweater you own, just wear it with your cute black choker necklace I bought you and you will look perfect.” Anvi explained. 

Renjun nodded and turned around to his dressing table, immediately doing as told, not realizing that he had basically confirmed that he was trying to impress the Shadhowhunter they were speaking of. 

Anvi chuckled before heading towards the door. “Also, come down quick, lover boy can’t wait to see you.”

Anvi walked into the dining room with a plate of pasta and a plate of garlic bread to place in the middle of the table. She noticed the way Jaemin subconsciously pouted when she walked in alone.

“Renjun,” She started, pointedly staring at the younger Shadowhunter. “Was just getting dressed, he’ll be down in a moment.” 

Jaemin nodded and sat up straighter, patiently waiting. 

Anvi seated herself beside Amber, who may have looked stone-faced, but the Warlock could tell she was just as curious to see how the night would go. It made sense considering this was the first time Amber saw Jaemin actually like someone romantically. 

“Come on, dig in.” Anvi said to them. 

“Finally.” Amber sighed in relief, earning a raised eyebrow from Anvi. “What? You try spending hours with a bunch of dickhead Shadowhunters without eating anything and see how you like it.” 

Anvi rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “Oh, I have. I get what you mean.” She grabbed Amber’s plate and began putting in food for her, ignoring the other’s grumbling of how she could do it herself. 

“Jaemin, should I get you some?” Anvi asked. 

Jaemin shook his head. “I’ll wait.” 

“Awe, that’s so sweet.” Anvi cooed. “You’re such a sweet boy, how is it that Amber raised you?” 

“Hey!” Amber exclaimed, offended. The other two laughed. 

They all stopped when Renjun shuffled in quite awkwardly. 

Anvi nudged Amber and discreetly pointed at Jaemin, who was literally looking at the young Warlock with his eyes sparkling. 

Amber sighed. “Oh my god, he looks like a lovesick dumbass.” She whispered to her friend. 

“It’s cute though.” Anvi argued. 

Amber shrugged, turning back to her food, though most of her attention was on what was happening around them. 

“Junnie, hun, come sit down. I want you to meet a good friend of mine.” Anvi called him over. 

Renjun nodded and followed as she said, he seated himself beside Jaemin, who he tried his best to ignore since he had no idea how to react to the way the other was staring at him. 

“So, Amber, this is Renjun. He’s my sweet heart, my pride and joy, my little angel whom I have been blessed with.” 

Renjun glared at her for his introduction, especially since it made Jaemin laugh and nod in agreement.

“He looks like an angry kitten.” Was the first thing Amber said. 

“Yeah, he’s like that sometimes. Anyway, Renjun, this is Amber, she’s an old friend of mine, and a very trustworthy Shadowhunter. And of course, you know Jaemin, he’s the boy Amber raised since birth.” 

“Umm...Hi.” Renjun tried not to be awkward as he greeted the other Shadowhunter, which was hard since Amber was really intimidating. 

“Why don’t I get a hi?” Jaemin questioned before Amber could greet the boy back, which had her glaring at the younger Shadowhunter. 

Renjun glanced at him and shrugged. “I’ve met you already, but I haven’t met her.” 

“That makes no sense. I demand a greeting as well.” Jaemin stated, leaning in closer to the young Warlock. 

“He is an embarrassment.” Amber said under her breath as she tried to focus on her food. 

“It’s cute. Stop being a sourwolf.” Anvi said back, giggling when she saw her friend face-palm. 

“Okay...Uh, Hi, I guess.” Renjun replied, rubbing the back of his neck, looking across the table to Anvi with pleading eyes. She only winked at him.

“You didn’t look at me when you said it, am I ugly?” Jaemin practically whined. 

“Oh my god, Jaem, leave the poor kid alone.” Amber huffed, making Jaemin pout as he leaned away. 

Renjun sent her a look of thanks, to which she nodded. 

“You know, these two remind me of how we started off when we were friends. I mean, I remember we met because of some demon going around murdering people and no one could figure it out, and I ran into you while investigating, and dropped a whole jar of vampire blood on you-” 

From there, they spent the entire dinner time reminiscing the good times they had, entertaining the two younger ones at the table. It also helped Renjun open up quite a bit. It was enough that when he would laugh, without realizing it he would bury his face into Jaemin’s arm. Even Amber’s uptight persona had melted away, and she smiled and she joined in on sharing stories of her and Anvi’s adventures together. Surprisingly, they had many, which Jaemin had no idea about even though he had known the older Warlock for so long. He never knew that Amber and her friendship had been so deep. It honestly made him crave the same thing with a certain someone right beside him, except he wanted their relationship to be less platonic and more romantic. He was thinking when he noticed Renjun laughing and his eyes lighting up in amusement. 

“Wow.” He had unknowingly muttered under his breath. 

“Oh, by the way, I need to talk to you about something important. Shadowhunter business.” Amber whispered to Anvi when the latter had begun to gather all the dirty plates. 

Anvi nodded before she turned to the other two who were getting out of their seats. “Renjun, honey, why don’t you take Jaemin up to your room and continue on with your playdate. Amber and I will clean the table up, alright?” 

Renjun looked nervous at the suggestion but agreed nevertheless. He turned to the taller boy beside him and grabbed him by the sleeve to drag him out the room. Jaemin let him do so, looking like an excited puppy. 

“I really hope he doesn’t do anything embarrassing.” Amber said with a sigh. 

Anvi laughed at that. “He won’t. Even if he does, Renjun’s just as embarrassing when he’s nervous.” 

“They’re made for each other then.” Amber joked as she sat back down on her seat. 

Anvi followed. “Yeah, he’s a good kid. Doesn’t deserve what happened to him.” 

Amber nodded. “Neither does Jaemin. I can’t believe how parents could just do that, without having second thoughts. I swear if I see his face again, I’ll deck him.” 

Anvi knew who the other was talking about. Amber had told her about the boy's past a long time ago. 

“I’ll help.” She said with a warm smile. “But I expect you to help if Renjun’s birth mother ever shows up.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Was Amber’s reply. 

“Good. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” 

“The council has been notified that the amount of demon activity in suburban areas has increased. It’s become dangerous for mundanes. And also, dangerous for you.” 

Anvi looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “Amber, I’m a witch -a Warlock, as most call it.” 

“I am super aware of that, but you’re also an idiot.” 

“I am not!” Anvi exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Yeah, you are.” She ignored Anvi’s glare and continued, “It’s dangerous for Warlocks too, though. And not to mention Renjun is new to the Warlock thing  _ and _ he walks to a mundane school, alone.” 

“How do you know he walks to school?” Anvi questioned her. 

“ _ That’s _ what you’re focusing on?”

Anvi nodded. 

“I’ve had someone look after him from time to time when he’s out, okay? I would have done it myself if I could, but that’s impossible. So, I sent someone I trust.” Amber explained like it wasn’t a big deal. 

Anvi looked at her with tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Oh my god, please don’t start crying.” 

“Your bed is so soft, can I come here to sleep?” Jaemin sighed as he sprawled across the Warlock’s white and lilac bed. 

Renjun smacked him with a pillow, earning a whine. “No, you can’t. It’s my bed. Now, move over.” 

Jeamin pouted but did as he was told and rolled over. Renjun got in beside him. 

“So, what do you want to do?” The smaller asked. He didn’t like how Jaemin was staring at him, all starry eyed and cute smile. Renjun hated it. Okay, he didn’t hate it, but still. It was too much for him. 

Jaemin shrugged. “We can do whatever you want. I’ll always do whatever you want.” He said with a wink. 

Renjun looked away, his cheeks red, trying to find something to say. 

“So, if I told you to stay away from me, you would?” He chose to ask as he covered himself with his soft blanket. 

“Hmm...if I really bothered you, I would. But, otherwise, I would act like I didn’t hear you.” Jaemin answered thoughtfully. 

His answer surprised Renjun, who was expecting something cheeky back. He absentmindedly began to play with the hem of his sleeves. 

“You don’t.” He said quietly. 

“Hmm?” Jaemin tilted his head in confusion, looking like a lost puppy. 

“You don’t bother me.” Renjun managed to say. 

Jaemin’s smile widened. He shifted closer to the other and placed his head on Renjun’s lap. 

The Warlock froze, staring at the boy who was laying on his lap and looking up at him. 

“Is this okay?” Jaemin asked, the smile never leaving his face. 

Renjun gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“Do you mind playing with my hair? I like it when people play with my hair.” Jaemin continued to ask. 

Renjun, still very much malfunctioning, nodded again. He brought up his hand and nervously started to ruffle the Shadowhunter’s hair around. His hair was soft, as it looked, and from how close he was, Renjun could see the other’s dark roots -indicating Jaemin’s natural hair was a dark shade of brown. 

Renjun tried not to imagine the other with dark brown hair. 

He shifted his gaze from the blue to Jaemin’s face; the other had his eyes closed, the smile never leaving his face. Which made Renjun wonder how the hell his cheeks didn’t hurt. Maybe he would ask him one day. 

They stayed like that for at least thirty minutes. Renjun assumed the Shadowhunter had fallen asleep, though he still didn’t stop playing with his hair. He had actually become less nervous as the minutes passed by. 

His assumption of the other being asleep was proven wrong when Amber barged into the room with Anvi in tow. Renjun had startled, calming down when he saw who it was, but Jaemin just lazily opened his eyes and turned to look at his guardian. 

“Jaem, we have to go, something came up at the institute.” Amber stated. 

Anvi looked worried behind her. Jaemin nodded and slowly sat up. 

“We’ll give you two time to say bye.” Anvi said warmly. 

“Come down quick.” Amber added as she let Anvi drag her out the room by her arm. 

Jaemin sighed, a pout back on his face as he shuffled off the bed. “Back to being a Shadowhunter.” 

Renjun nodded. “Good luck, I guess, with whatever Shadowhunter thing you’re being called for. And, uh, stay safe.” He said nervously, glancing up at the taller male. 

“Awe, Renjunnie, you care for me so much. Will you also give me a goodluck kiss? Please?” Jaemin asked sweetly, leaning in and tapping his cheek with his finger. 

Renjun turned red once again. Especially with how close the other was. But, he shoved his nervousness aside, and gave in to the Shadowhunter. He leaned in as well and pressed his lips against the other’s cheek firmly before pulling away quickly. He didn’t look at Jaemin, though if he had he would have noticed that the Shadowhunter was just as flustered. 

To be fair, Jaemin didn’t think Renjun would actually comply with his request. 

“You’re amazing, Renjunnie, now I feel like I can conquer anything!” The taller exclaimed dramatically. 

Renjun bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Just go already, you dork.” He mumbled. 

Jaemin sighed, though he couldn’t stop himself from smiling once again. Quickly as he could, Jaemin leaned down and kissed the Warlock’s cheek, before sprinting out the bedroom door with a ‘See you later!’ thrown over his shoulder. 

Renjun sat there for a few seconds. Then he threw the blanket over his head, burying himself as he squealed. 


	4. 4. Glares of Worry and Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter babieeeeeeee!!!  
> i hope it aint too bad :))  
> pls forgive editing mistakes thankeee!!!

About a few days had passed since the dinner, and playdate -the night when Renjun laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling because there was no way he had a crush. ( _ But he did _ ). His mind unhelpfully kept repeating their time together over and over again in reminder that he was, in fact, a fool who had fallen for the blue-haired male.

The Shadowhunter wasn't even texting back, which frustrated the Warlock -though to be fair, Renjun had only messaged him once. 

He even whined about it to Anvi, who ruffled his hair and told him that the Shadowhunters must be busy, with demons popping up more than usual in small towns. Renjun had just grumbled in response, cursing the demons for coming in between him and his Shadowhunter. 

He masked his worry for the Shadowhunter by cursing Jaemin for befriending him in the first place. If they weren’t then he wouldn’t be so worried and have an embarrassing crush.

He ignored the concern gnawing in his chest when he thought of Jaemin fighting demons. He was a Shadowhunter, killing demons is what he did. He didn’t have to worry, right?

Even after all that worrying, Renjun found himself at school, sitting in his art class, drawing harmless sigils. He was working on the assignment his teacher had assigned the class -they had to create an art work using different art mediums; hence why the teacher was sitting at her table, going through her computer, letting the students work. 

Renjun sat at the back of the class, and though he preferred to be alone, many other students were also seated at his table in their ‘group’ setting. He just assumed they sat there since the window was near them, allowing the perfect view of the school parking lot from the second floor that they were on. 

Truthfully, Renjun was oblivious to the real reason people sat beside him; unobservant of their adoring gazes filled with interest. He was quite unaware that he had an ‘Ice-Prince’ reputation -and that everyone wanted a piece of him.

It wasn't until twenty minutes of class were left did he notice something -or  _ someone _ . 

To give his eyes a break from staring at his page, Renjun lifted his gaze, looked around aimlessly, and almost screamed at the sight of Jaemin sitting outside on the window ledge, waving enthusiastically at Renjun.

The Warlock gasped, earning the attention of students around him. He apologized for disturbing them, to which he earned kind smiles, before he realized that no one could see Jaemin but him. 

Renjun, discreetly as he could, turned back and glared at the blue-haired male who was staring at him with a shit-eating grin. 

Renjun cursed himself for blushing when Jaemin made a heart using both his hands, clearly unfazed by the glare, and then blew him a kiss. He even pouted when Renjun rolled his eyes and turned away, clearly not seeing the red adorning the Warlock’s cheeks. 

The rest of the minutes left for class, Renjun did his best to ignore Jaemin, who at the lack of attention, was pressed up against the window, staring very intently at Renjun. At one point, the Warlock had to turn his body fully towards the opposite side to the window to avoid any sight of the other. 

When class ended, he chanced a glance at the window, sighing in relief when he didn’t see Jaemin there anymore. 

"You insane idiot!" Was the first thing Renjun exclaimed when he came out of the school doors. He was thankful Jaemin wasn’t hiding himself anymore -though the stares they were getting because of the blue-haired male dressed in black leather, with ‘tattoos’ on his skin, were very bothersome. 

Renjun stalked towards the Shadowhunter who was beaming at him, arms wide open. 

He pouted when Renjun stopped a foot away, not giving in to his hug. 

“You really think I’m going to give in after you distracted me during class?” Renjun sassed, holding onto the straps of his one-shoulder back, expression unimpressed. 

“Well...you did just admit you were distracted by me.” Jaemin answered smugly, spreading his arms again. 

Renjun glared at the other, but sighed. Even if he was ‘mad’ at the Shadowhunter for disappearing and then nearly giving him a heart attack in class, he couldn’t help but feel relieved at the sight of him healthy and well, and his usual self. 

He let Jaemin win this once and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and burying his face into the other’s neck, trying not to inhale the familiar scent of the Shadowhunter. 

Jaemin hummed in content, wrapping his own arms around the short Warlock, engulfing him as much as he could. He admitted he was surprised that the Warlock gave in to the hug, and that he was holding onto Jaemin so tightly. Was he worried the past days?

Renjun was the first to pull away when he remembered that there were people around them. And once he did, he smacked the Shadowhunter’s arm. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” Jaemin exclaimed. It didn’t hurt, obviously, but it did surprise him. 

"For not replying to my text." Renjun answered nonchalantly. 

"You texted me?" Jaemin asked, surprised.

Renjun narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah...when I didn't hear back from you for a day, I got- well, I texted to see if you were alive." He had to stop himself from showing his concern.

But of course Jaemin caught on, his smug smirk back on his face, "Was Renjunnie worried about me?" 

He didn't even know the half of it. Still, Renjun glared, even if his face was heating up. 

"I'm just teasing, but, uh, I broke my phone that night." Jaemin admitted sheepishly.

Renjun stared at him in disbelief. The relief he felt over knowing that only something stupid had happened, he let out a sudden laugh, startling Jaemin, who looked at him with affectionate gaze filled with curiosity. 

Renjun shook his head, a fond smile still on his face. "You silly! I thought you were hurt or something." 

Jaemin, upon realizing what the other had said -and the fact that he  _ was _ worried- he started to back away. "Uh...well, about that-" 

Renjun stopped smiling, narrowing his eyes once more. 

"I, uh, may have gotten stabbed...a few times…by a sword wielding vampire," he turned around and ran, as Renjun angrily stalked after him. 

"Na Jaemin, get your ass back here!"

"Stop glaring at me, I'm alright now." Jaemin said with a sigh. 

They were walking now, taking the longer way to Renjun’s house in order to avoid the various other students walking home. 

Renjun didn't relent, he was walking a few feet behind the Shadowhunter, glaring holes into his back. If looks could kill…the Shadowhunter would be long dead.

See, Renjun didn't mean to glare at him, he just didn't know how to portray his concern well. 

Finally, he sighed when a minute of silence had passed. His heart didn't feel as heavy as it did the days before, and on an impulse decision -reasons which he shoved to the back of his mind- he sped up and gripped the Shadowhunters arm with both his hands, feeling himself relax even more at the feeling of the other’s warmth -much like when they had hugged and Renjun had felt calmer than he ever did.

Jaemin didn't even flinch, neither did he glance at the Warlock, though even if he did Renjun wouldn't have noticed with how he kept his gaze trailed onto the floor. The Warlock was thankful for that, because he didn't want to admit but he liked holding on to the other, he liked the physical affection even if he refused or shied away from it. 

Suddenly though, Jaemin froze in place, and Renjun almost bumped into him but caught himself in time. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, finally looking up at the Shadowhunter. 

"Do you hear that?" Jaemin questioned quietly, looking around suspiciously, his free hand moving to the inside of his leather jacket. He pulled out a dull dark tube-like object the size of his palm.

Renjun recognized it from one of Anvi’s Shadowhunter lessons; it was a Seraph blade, a commonly used weapon by Shadowhunters made by  _ adamas  _ and held the power of an Angel's name. The dull tube was the seraph blade when it was deactivated -Renjun hoped whatever was going on that Jaemin would have no need to activate it. 

Renjun just wanted to go home. But, within a second Jaemin was dragging him the opposite way from his street, they were going down a trail that led into a small wooded area. There were many wooded areas around the small town and Renjun knew all of them from how often he went for nature walks, but this set of trails he had only been on once. And last time he was here, there wasn't a demon slithering it's way in. 

_ Wait- a demon- _

"A drevak." Jaemin mumbled, subtly hiding Renjun behind him using the Warlock's grip on his arm. He made sure they were out of view of the centipede-looking demon, which was very slowly making its way into the woods, before turning around to face Renjun. 

"Stay here and don't move, this'll only take a second." He stated with a smirk before quickly leaning in to peck the Warlock’s cheek, bolting away before Renjun even had the chance to process what happened and what he was told. 

Renjun watched, instead of thinking, as the demon turned around at the sound of Jaemin running towards it. The closer he got the more Renjun started to feel anxious, holding his breath.

Renjun heard Jaemin yell out the name  _ Israfiel _ , activating his seraph blade -the blade glowing as he raised it. He tried to bring it down towards the drevak but the disgusting bug-looking demon dodged out of the way, aiming to bite at Jaemin from the side, effectively covering the Shadowhunter from Renjun’s view. 

Renjun’s jaw dropped open and hands clenched his bag strap tightly, gasp escaping him as he heard the snap of the demons jaw close, however, he had no time to figure out whether Jaemin was bit or not as the drevak burst with an inhuman screech, dissolving into fiery ashes, revealing Jaemin standing tall and fine, blade at his side as the ashes flew around him. 

Renjun was in awe at the scene, Jaemin looked every bit a fallen angel; dressed in the darkest of attire with runes etched onto his skin and demon ashes flying around him as he watched them disappear into the wind.

His gaze met Renjun’s. He smirked and winked, which snapped Renjun out of his reverie, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away as Jaemin made his way over to the Warlock, deactivating his blade and tucking it away in his jacket. 

It gave Renjun enough time to wonder how in the world there were no humans passing by and how no one heard that ear piercing inhumane screech the demon had let out. 

“So, how was I?” Jaemin asked as he came to a stop in front of him. 

Renjun gulped, not wanting to admit that the Shadowhunter looked dangerously beautifu- “You could have done better.” He internally screamed at himself because the man had been perfect, he looked hot even if it was like a few seconds -few seconds of him in leather with a blade, killing a demon with the control and domination in his expressio-

“Is that why you were watching me with your jaw dropped?” Jaemin teased, smirk ever evident across his lips.

“I, uh,”  _ Think Renjun, think. _ “I wanted to sing.”  _ Good going, dumbass. _

“What?” Jaemin questioned, he was still teasing but there was a hint of confusion laced into his voice. 

“Background music…” Renjun answered, looking anywhere but at the Shadowhunter.

Jaemin chuckled, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Junnie.” 

“Jaemin, does Amber know you’re here?” Anvi asked as the boys sat at the table, eating the pizza she had ordered. She had no problem with Jaemin being there, especially with how Renjun’s face kept turning red with how close the Shadowhunter was while sitting next to him, but having an angry Amber wasn’t the best idea. Though it did amuse her how much Jaemin went against what the older Shadowhunter would say. 

“I left her a note, but I’m ninety percent sure she won’t see it.” Jaemin replied, pouting as he thought about it. “I even worked hard on that note...but she doesn’t pay attention to those types of things.” 

Anvi nodded before heading back into the kitchen, grabbing the house phone and dialing a number. She put it to her ear and waited. 

It rang for a few seconds before there was a click and Amber’s voice was heard. 

“Where’s my idiot son?” Was her greeting. 

Anvi chuckled. “Hello to you too, Jaemin’s having dinner.” 

“With you?” 

“No, with the neighbours.” Anvi replied sarcastically. 

There was silence on the other end and Anvi could imagine the unimpressed look upon the Shadowhunter’s face.

“Well, I’ll see you in a few, I made pie for dessert!” Without waiting for an answer Anvi turned the phone off. 

They didn’t stay long, since a body of a Warlock had been discovered which meant Amber would need the trustworthy help of her son. 

“Next time you’re thinking about sneaking out of the institute, don’t.” She told Jaemin as she drove them back to the institute. 

“Okay, but you know that he’s really pretty, right?” 

“Then ask him out.” She stated like it was the obvious answer. It should have been.

Jaemin sunk into his seat. “What if he thinks we’re just friends?” 

Amber sighed, unimpressed. “I didn’t raise you to be a coward.” She muttered, ignoring Jaemin’s offended look. 

“You have to tell him.” Anvi stated as she sat down on Renjun’s bed, right as the Warlock had laid down to sleep. 

“Tell who, and what?” He asked, confused. 

“I’m talking about Jaemin. You have to tell him you like him.” Before the younger could say anything, she continued. “I saw the way you kept looking at him, and I saw the way he kept looking at you, so, please, do me and yourselves a favour, and confess to him.” 

Renjun didn’t reply, he just hid under the blanket. 

Anvi groaned in frustration. “You’re hopeless.” 

  
  


Days went by after that, and Jaemin found every excuse he could to be around the Warlock, ignoring Amber’s jabs at him to get him to confess. One of the days he had come back with a dopey smile on his face, she had called him “coward” before throwing a water bottle at him. 

He didn’t just limit their meetings to when he got to drop Renjun home and then join him for dinner; Anvi had actually asked Jaemin to bring the Warlock along with him on patrols. Renjun was still skittish and a bit fearful of the demons, even if he didn’t admit it, but Jaemin helped ease him into it. Especially after a brief conversation they had. 

“I feel useless when you fight them.” Renjun had stated sincerely, catching Jaemin off-guard. They were seated on a bench at midnight, after an end to a three hour patrol, fighting only three demons -the amount of demons out and about had thankfully lessened through the days. 

Jaemin sighed at that, gathering his thoughts, knowing he couldn’t impulsively say anything he wanted at that moment. He grabbed onto the smaller’s hands with his own, engulfing them with warmth, making Renjun reluctantly turn his gaze to him. 

“You’re not useless, Junnie,” Jaemin started in barely a whisper. “You’re still learning, that doesn’t make you useless. You’re willing to try, even with how scary it may seem, and that’s amazing. And, I mean, how could you be useless when you’re always fussing after me when we finish patrols?” He added at the end, letting his usual smirk spread across his lips. 

It was clearly the right thing to say as Renjun himself let a slight smile show. “Well...you do hurt yourself a lot, how could I not fuss.” He mumbled shyly.

Jaemin knew he’d be okay. 

And he was; on the night they went grocery shopping, Renjun managed to get an attack on a lesser demon. He was so happy, Jaemin got to see him smile brightly for the first time -yeah, he had seen the Warlock laugh and smile, but this time, it was breathtakingly beautiful and brightened the Warlock so much. Not to mention, right after, Renjun had willingly intertwined his hand with Jaemin’s before excitedly dragging him towards the grocery store. 

He was on cloud nine and not even Jaemin reaching the top shelves for him put him off. And when the Shadowhunter had walked him home, Renjun had willingly swung his arms around the taller and smacked a firm kiss against his cheek before bolting into his home, leaving a stunned Jaemin standing outside. 

Renjun did lay awake in bed remembering his actions and excitement and what he did and promptly hid himself under the blanket hoping he never had to see Jaemin again. 

Just his luck, he got to see Jaemin again the next day. And here’s why; 

Amber and Anvi -mostly Anvi- were sick and tired of seeing their two idiotic sons pine after each other like lovesick fools. Now, they never wanted to meddle into their sons’ lives. But  _ this _ , this called for it. 

“Why are we at a fancy restaurant?” Renjun asked the Witch. 

Anvi glanced at him before turning back to the menu. It wasn’t that fancy of a restaurant, under the bright yellow lights coupled with the artistic decorations aligning the wall it did give a wealthy vibe though.

“Sometimes, I crave to go to a ‘fancy restaurant’ as you put it. Is there a problem with that?” She asked him, still observing the menu. Well, acting like she was. 

Renjun huffed and pouted, playing with the flared sleeves of his rose-gold, thin, top. It was tucked into white jeans, and put together by a rose gold ribbon choker around his slender neck. Anvi had of course dressed him up considering Renjun was about to wear an old sweater with jeans. Anvi herself was wearing a blush pink shirt tucked into a long beige skirt. 

Renjun looked around, his jaw dropping at the sight of Amber and Jaemin walking in, heading straight for them; Amber rocking her floral blouse and leather jacket and dark blue jeans, Jaemin with the same except he had on a navy blue satin button up under his leather jacket. The buttons were popped open enough to reveal his collarbone and the top of his chest -his outfit catching the Warlock’s attention a tad bit too much.

Renjun sunk in his seat, trying to hide behind Anvi, but of course the blue-haired male had spotted him, immediately taking the seat in front of the Warlock as Amber sat in front of Anvi, stealing the menu from the Witch and pointedly ignoring the glare she sent her. 

“Nice to see you too, Amber.” Anvi spoke first instantly. 

Amber hummed in response. 

“Typical. Jaemin! How are you? It’s been a while.” Anvi asked the boy staring at Renjun, who was staring at his hands. 

Jaemin turned his attention to the Witch right as Amber spoke, “You just had him over for lunch yesterday.” 

“Yes, and I appreciated it, it’s nice having more people in the house. Especially someone who makes Renjun  _ so _ happy.” She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

Amber looked up and sent her a knowing smirk, just as Jaemin stared back at the blushing Warlock with his shit-eating grin. 

“Really?” He asked. 

Renjun of course didn’t reply, so Anvi did, “Yes, you do make him happy. You know, he talks about you  _ all _ the time.” She continued excitedly, ignoring the what-the-fuck look her son was sending her. 

“Oh, hey, Jaemin does the exact same.” Amber couldn’t help but add, and that wiped the smile off Jaemin’s face as it was his turn to stare wide-eyed at his guardian. 

Renjun looked surprised too. 

Once the food had been ordered, Anvi took out her phone while getting up, surprising the teenagers. 

“As amazing as this short time has been, I’m sorry, but I have to leave, it seems to be that I have a client. I’ll have to miss this dinner.” She said, not even looking at the pleading looks Renjun was sending her as she focused her gaze on her phone -that was opened to her home screen. “Jun, stay here, okay? Amber can drive you home.” 

And with that she left, not even glancing back. 

Renjun turned to the only other adult there, but Amber was checking her watch. “That actually reminds me, I have to go too, I forgot someone wanted to meet with me. Jaemin, here are the keys, come home whenever. Renjun, it was nice seeing you again.” Amber spoke quick, and all the other two could do was nod. And with that she got up and left as well, leaving the two teenagers alone.

“You think this’ll work?” Amber asked Anvi as she got into the Witch’s car.

“If it doesn’t I’m straight up telling them they like each other and should date.” Anvi answered. 

“Nice. I’ll be there.” 

Jaemin was about to say something to end the shocked silence, but before he could both of their phones buzzed at the same time, indicating they got text messages. Renjun got one from Anvi saying ‘enjoy your date, love you!’ and Jaemin got one from Amber that read ‘Date him already you coward’. 

Both of them looked up at each other at the same time, blushing. And they realized that their guardians had just set them up. 

“Are you ready to enjoy the date?” Jaemin questioned confidently, smirk back on his face. 

Renjun slowly nodded, nervous. 

“Then is it safe to say we both like each other? Because I like you. Romantically.” Jaemin continued, casually, though he did seem a bit nervous too. 

Renjun, who left like a weight lifted off his chest, nodded again. “I like you too...romantically.” 

“Awesome! Boyfriends, then? Or should we just skip to husbands?” Jaemin teased. 

Renjun stared at him unimpressed, and Jaemin couldn’t help but think  _ ‘There’s my little angry Warlock’ _ . He knew if he said that outloud he’d get kicked by said angry Warlock. 

They walked in silence, hands intertwined. They had spoken a lot during dinner, mostly Jaemin while Renjun listened to him closely. So now they just chose to enjoy the silence. 

Jaemin nudged the smaller and nodded towards the left, showing him where a gazebo stood near a park in a field of green, the light hanging from it the only source under the night sky. Without a word, Jaemin led the Warlock towards it, and Renjun followed curiously, wondering what Jaemin had in mind. 

Jaemin walked in, onto the wooden floor of the gazebo, bringing Renjun along with him. He turned around, facing his newly-made boyfriend, gazing into the curious wide eyes. 

The moment felt slow, time slowing down as Jaemin brought his hand up to rest against the Warlock’s cheek, caressing his cheekbone as he leaned in close. 

“I want to kiss you, is that okay?” He whispered into the silence of the night. 

Renjun felt butterflies in his stomach as he slowly nodded. “Yes.”

And with his answer, Jaemin sealed their lips together, pressing softly against the smaller lips, before hesitantly pressing a bit more firmly, surely. As Renjun brought his arms to circle around Jaemin’s neck and the Shadowhunter’s own arms slipped around the Warlock’s waist, they finally moved their lips against each other’s in sync, feeling as though they were made for each other. It was soft and sweet, and with the quiet world around them, it really did feel as though time had been frozen, just for them.

They pulled away a few seconds after, slowly, not wanting to part but knowing they had to in order to breathe. 

“That...was awesome!” Jaemin exclaimed, startling the smaller male in his arms. 

“You just had to ruin the moment.” Renjun huffed. He was sure his Shadowhunter boyfriend was gonna give him a heart attack one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Bonus that I didn't want to fix but still wanted to add
> 
> Jaemin and Renjun in Anvi’s kitchen, making popsicles, cause what else would a shadowhunter and warlock do together. 
> 
> “Coffee popsicles sound gross” 
> 
> “They are not gross!” 
> 
> They fight over it and when Jaemin shows puppy dog eyes, Renjun gives in. Jaemin happily hugs and kisses him before getting ingredients. While renjun puts fruits in his popsicles, he watches in horror as Jaemin shoves coffee and water in his. “You need to be healthy” 
> 
> “Nah”
> 
> “....But i care about you” Renjun pouts
> 
> “You’re very manipulative” 
> 
> “But you don’t hate it” 
> 
> “True…” Jaemin sighs
> 
> They kiss and put them in the freezer. 
> 
> “What do we do now?” 
> 
> “Cuddle fest!” Jaemin shouts immediately
> 
> “I was gonna suggest helping me study some warlock crap mom wants me to learn”
> 
> They do both;
> 
> Renjun runs his hand through Jaemin’s hair with Jaemin’s head on his lap, book in front of him as he reads. When he looks away to rest his eyes, he notices Jaemin has his eyes closed, so renjun leans down to press a kiss on his forehead and cheek and then blushes and hides behind his book when Jaemin opens his eyes and chuckles. Jaemin sits up, moves the book and then kisses Renjun’s forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, then forehead again before hugging him. Renjun is blushing, and hugs him back shyly.
> 
> “Popsicles now?” Jaemin asks cheekily
> 
> “No, dinner first -stop pouting, you overgrown child”


End file.
